The Moon Rose:Divergence Point
by Laina Inverse
Summary: The original ending to TMR, please have read up to part 43 on the full story.
1. January 2, Winter, Year 36

**January 2, Winter, year 36**

_Still haven't been able to get the boys alone. I'll have to harass them into listening soon. Skye just _drops_ when he gets in…_

_Hmm…_

_It just didn't feel right to bring it up during the past two days either… they're supposed to be happy times at festivals after all._

_I'll leave it for a few more days, but I should hurry. The longer I delay, the more likely it becomes that Toshi may actually attempt to kill Dai._

-_Year's End festival_-

"We're going to see _fireworks?_" Alan's yip was a gleeful one, and it was echoed by his twin.

"Indeed," Skye's smile was tired, but warm. "Though they're not going to be quite the same as the ones made by Patrick and Kassey."

Claire giggled slightly.

"The zombie twins!" she joked, as she brushed Meri's hair into the customary pigtails.

"They never die!" the rest of the family chorused.

It was an amusing truth, Patrick and Kassey, along with Takakura, were the oldest human residents in the Valley. And they were _still_ making the best fireworks around.

"Do we have to be around people?" Lauren asked, a touch plaintively as she tied her hair back.

"Only for a short while. And it shouldn't be too bad, this night and tomorrow morning are one of the rare times no one wears their robes," Skye smiled at the startled expressions.

"No one at all?" Jamie blinked. "So does that mean Grandma will be _nicer_?"

Claire snickered at Skye's expression. He seemed to be torn between play-acting annoyance, or laughing. Lauren giggled.

"Somehow, I don't think anything will make _her_ lighten up," she said dryly.

~~

It was crowded, and noisy in the pavilions, even those separated by walls instead of gauze. But there was a feeling of general cheer pervading over the celebrations. Some of the People were obviously drunk, even though it was still almost two hours til midnight. The sky overhead was a dark velvety blue, but lacked the stars of the real night sky.

Still, it was better than nothing, and the darkness would better show of the brilliant splashes of color that the fireworks would cast.

Children ran here and there, with sparklers trailing flickers of light behind them, carrying sugary sweets, or just generally running around and having fun.

Booths were set up, there was a fish-scooping game, a ring toss, a dart game, a fishing game… everywhere that Claire and her family looked, there was something to do that caused bright laughter and activity.

Almost immediately, everyone scattered, promising to meet back at the water's edge for the fireworks at midnight. Alan and Mirei ran to find Yue, Jamie wanted a closer look at some of the food stands—Lauren teased him about being a bottomless pit—and Lauren herself went to find where the music was coming from, hoping to join in. After a few minutes, Hoshiko and Hotaru spotted Meri. After several minutes of Hoshi's pleading Meredith had reluctantly agreed to separate from her mother and go play, Hotaru promising to keep an eye on her as they walked away.

Claire let off a quiet, relieved sigh. Skye, hearing it, chuckled softly. He understood, she got testy and mopey in turns when she was carrying children, and she was always worried about taking those feelings out on the children.

Then there was the fact that _because_ she was pregnant everyone was crowding her, in the most familial way possible.

He gently tucked an arm around her waist, and pulled her in a quieter direction. Claire followed quite readily, leaning her head against his shoulder comfortably. Her eyes flicked in as many directions as possible, taking in a sight that she would likely never see again… by choice, for that matter. Once they were quit of the place, she wanted nothing more than to keep her feet planted firmly on the Earth.

They walked quietly for a short while, a small piece of silence in a sea of noise, light and sound. Claire just savored his arm around her, putting all thoughts of plans to draw Toshi out and get him caught red-handed. There would be time later to speak of it.

Skye rested his cheek lightly against the top of her blonde hair, glad for the release in his own way. Toshi's idiocy of killing Hikari had put not two, but _four_ different palaces up in arms. Promising them the killer would be found had been the easy part, but telling them that they couldn't _have_ him had brought problems to even more dangerous heights.

It made him wish that Kaemon and Daisuke hadn't told Tsukiko… She was being difficult about letting them decide Toshihiro's eventual punishment, and impeding the process every step of the way.

Not to mention they had no idea how to effectively _catch_ Toshi. Hikari's recorded testimony would certainly help in implicating him, but _proving_ he'd done everything would be what the Council wanted.

He let out a faint, tired sigh, and forced the subject from his mind. It was a festival for the next two days, better to linger on that instead of the insurmountable problems facing him.

And he wasn't even _King-elect_ anymore…

Claire poked him lightly in the ribs, and pointed across the grounds, laughter dancing in her eyes. He followed her finger, then snorted himself to see the people playing "Dunk the King."

Daisuke was sitting on a platform suspended above a tank of water, and had clearly already taken a trip or two into it.

"Should we?" a mischievous grin curled Claire's lips, and was quickly matched by Skye's.

Without another word they meandered over, and joined in the fun.

~~

Skye had insisted she sit while he ran for something to eat, and Claire had been all too ready to comply. After dunking Daisuke three times in five, the new king had laughingly called it quits and handed the dunking seat off to another volunteer. He and Tsuyu had stuck around them for a while, laughing and chattering before Dai had been pulled away by someone else to discuss… something, Claire hadn't been sure what. Tsuyu had followed him after a few minutes.

After that they had run into Kaemon and Hari, who was showing their three-year-old around the festival. Claire had gone gooey over the child and had gotten into a conversation with Akahari about the difficulties of child-bearing, and multiple child-bearing—though it had always been worth it—while the boys discussed something in low tones. Kimiko had poked at Claire's stomach in awe when she was told that her Aunty was going to have not one, but _three_ babies.

This had been followed by the revelation that Akahari herself was pregnant, which had naturally led to complaining about the teleportation system. Kaemon and Skye had literally had to pull the women out of their conversations, towing them in opposite directions. Claire proceeded to tease him mercilessly about it for the next hour.

At which point she was tiring quickly, and it had led to the rest she was currently taking. She leaned back on the bench, a fond smile crossing her lips as she watched the crowds coming and going antics.

Children ran here and there, making the pinwheels they held rattle and whirl in a mix of confusing colors. Well, _most_ of the runners were kids, but there was more than a few adults mixed in.

It was still a sea of silver though, and it made her long for the brown of her little sister's hair, the dark black of Marlin's, the bright red of Nami's, and even the pink of Popuri, though she wouldn't have been at the Valley _or_ the town this time of the year… Homesickness hit her in a sudden wave and she closed her blue eyes tightly, swallowing back the sudden lump in her throat.

Several minutes passed in which she allowed the sounds of the festival to just wash over her. It wasn't a balm, but it _was_ a distraction, and allowed her to pull herself back into control.

This was followed by Skye's return with roasted corn, and something he called 'takoyaki.' Which actually wasn't half bad. And soda, of a type she didn't quite know of. But it was delicious, and after several minutes, she felt her energy returning, enough so that she was able to watch the fireworks with her family.

~~  
-_New Year's Day_-

"Sleep more today love," Skye chuckled, tucking the blankets more firmly around his wife. "You're not going to be missing much, and an over-abundance of wine wouldn't be good for you."

The look she gave him was only _mildly_ annoyed, since the children would be staying with her. Unlike the festival at home, there were no sticky rice cakes for the children to eat, this was strictly an adults only festival.

Skye himself would only be in attendance for a short while; the only way he liked wine was in his cooking, and the only reason he was going was because he was still a Prince—at least as far as blood ties were concerned.

Miharu and Tenshi had both promised to stop by, Miharu to give Claire a check-up, and Tenshi to share gossip. Both had been scarce lately, busy with other things, mostly connected to the murders of Suiren and Hikari, so it was to be the first chat with them in almost a month.

Claire was quite looking forward to it. She needed to talk to _someone_, and until she could pin down her two brother-in-laws and her husband to discuss her plan…

The blonde blew her husband a kiss as he left, and settled in to wait.

~~~

_Had a nice long talk with Miharu about the babies, and names I'm trying to decide on, and I was able to talk to Ten-chan about the idea. She actually suggested a few modifications to it, which I like. Sorta._

_And I made Skye _promise_ to take me along with him when he, Kaemon and Daisuke gather in the library. He's a bit miffed that I won't tell him why, but I really don't have the energy to repeat myself…_


	2. January 4, Winter, Year 36

**January 4, Winter, year 36**

_Well, _that_ went over surprisingly well. Daisuke brought Tsuyu with him, thankfully, so I didn't have to worry about what she might think…_

~~~

"Alright, so what did you have in mind?" Kaemon's glance was undeniably skeptical.

"We have to prove that Toshi has the intent to kill so that he can become King, right?" Claire's voice was low, they _were_ in the library. "Why not give him the opportunity?"

All around the table, jaws dropped. Only Akio rubbed his chin thoughtfully, turning the implications over in his mind.

"It is pretty obvious that Toshi is less than fond of you as well," he nodded. "Perhaps this is because when you talk to people, even though they might not seem too, they listen, and take things you say to heart."

"She changes people," Tsuyu interjected softly, eyes knowing. "By being herself and a strong personality, she draws the people to her and they change into someone better. I would not doubt that this is the reason Hikari changed."

Claire blushed a little, waving a hand at the bejeweled Queen.

"You're giving me too much credit," she protested, rubbing the back of her neck.

"But only think about it," Tsuyu's voice was gentle as the boys continued to wrap their minds around the idea of giving Toshi his chance. "From the time that you spoke to Hikari and told her that you bore her no resentment, she changed, no?"

The blonde blinked, repeatedly. Tsuyu just giggled at the dumbfounded expression that crossed her face. Claire had not thought about that, she'd honestly thought that Hikari had been blameless and had….

Akio cleared his throat carefully, snapping both females back to the present, and Claire nodded, continuing.

"How would we go about giving him the chance?" Kaemon asked, brows drawn together in worry. "What if he actually succeeds?

Daisuke reached out and smacked his brother in the shoulder, annoyed.

"Not if you're there first," Claire interjected more to keep them from glaring each other to death than because she wanted to share the rest of the plan. "Which you _would_ be, naturally. We're planning this, remember?"

She fell silent for a short moment, letting them all absorb it.

"Alright Claire… what did you have in mind?"

She laid it out for them in exact detail, hoping that neither Skye nor Tsuyu would be offended by her presumptuous idea. Again, jaws dropped, and frowns crossed faces as silence descended.

What Claire proposed was simple. Through a rumor, inform Toshihiro that Daisuke and Claire may be stepping out on their significant others… with each other. At a specific time and place.

Admittedly the idea wasn't exactly her favorite, but if there was something Toshi wanted, it was to kill Dai, and then he could threaten Claire into silence with the knowledge of her 'infidelity.'

Skye's expression she had anticipated, he was clearly unhappy with the idea. So was Daisuke. Tsuyu seemed mostly contemplative, and Claire hoped that it was a good thing. Akio nodded lightly; to him, the idea was sound, and even Kaemon seemed impressed by it.

The militarial positioned Prince pulled out a map of the formal gardens, and laid it down on the table. Between Akio and Kaemon it was decided on the best hiding places for the soldiers who would catch Toshi in the act. Claire felt a knot loosen in her chest, relief that at last there was a plan to take care of Toshihiro, and a way that she could be involved.

Hopefully it would end all her dreams.

Eventually Daisuke and Skye were argued into the idea as well, by Tsuyu of all people, who pulled Claire aside after the meeting broke up. The blonde feared the worst, brows drawing together in uncertainty, but Tsuyu only smiled warmly, and hugged her.

"Thank you Claire," her voice was soft, gentle. "I was starting to fear that Daisuke himself would be Toshihiro's next target, and they had no ideas on how to protect him beyond not letting Dai alone for a _minute_."

"And that would have about the same effect on Daisuke it has on me, I bet," Claire chuckled. "Being crowded by people, even with the best of intentions isn't exactly my idea of a fun time. I can just imagine how he's been complaining."

The queen giggled, nodding.

"I was… a little uncertain about my idea," Claire admitted after a minute. "It just seems…"

Tsuyu patted Claire on the shoulder, light blue eyes understanding.

"I can see how much you love your prince," she said gently. "Do not fear, I would not think such things. And I am certain that Skye will… how do you say it?"

"Get over it," Claire responded dryly. "I hope so…"

"He will, I know it. I believe this is more about his inability to protect you if he's to be a witness…" Tsuyu trailed off, then snapped her fingers. "That does remind me, if you are going to take such a dangerous role, I wish to give you something that may help."

Intrigued, Claire followed her friend as the brothers continued to talk in quiet tones. Clearly for them, the meeting wasn't yet finished entirely.

~~

Skye _was_ a little put out by his wife's idea, for the exact reason that Tsuyu had stated. Being forced to watch her play this part out, and not be able to help her until _after_ Toshi had made his move was going to be difficult.

"It's too bad we can't get someone else to do this," Kaemon nodded, sensing his brother's unhappiness. "But it can only be Claire. If Tsu-chan is correct than your lady wife has inadvertently thwarted many a plan of our errant sibling."

"But that's also the reason it's as dangerous for her as it is for me," Daisuke pointed out. "Made more difficult on her part because she's carrying children. What if he decides that it's simply easiest to attempt to kill the both of us?"

Oddly, Skye was annoyed by this. He should have been agreeing with Daisuke, but the more he thought about it, the more he knew his wife had something up her sleeve.

"We're just going to have to trust her," Kaemon said firmly, noticing the conflicted look on Skye's face. "She might not have Akio's strategic know-how, but she's clever. There must be something in the back of her head that she's going to use to defend herself in case that happens."

~~

"So these will help me?" Claire looked down at her arms a touch doubtfully. "I dunno Tsuyu…"

Tsuyu nodded firmly, tapping the blue bracelets.

"They are made of the same material as the knife that Toshi will be using," she replied. "It will repel the blades, no matter where he might try to strike you. Also, this," and she lifted a small bar of the same material, "will expand into a cage. And I am certain that the boys will have recording crystals which will prove anything beyond any form of doubt."

Claire pursed her lips thoughtfully, then let out a nod and sighed softly. She trusted Tsuyu, if she said they would do that, then the blonde would believe her.

"I would say also that you will need to use whatever spells Miharu has taught you in the manner of restraining."

"Miharu didn't teach me anything like that… Only how to ease the teleportation sickness. I was going to start learning about healing broken bones, but then I got pregnant, and everything got crazy."

"Well, then we'll just have to fix that, won't we?"

~~~

_Everything's going to be set up for this 'tryst' on the fifteenth. Tsuyu's promised that I'll learn at least one, if not _two_ binding spells by that point._

_I can only hope she's right…_

_Though I have to admit I never thought a soft lady like _her_ would know how to do something like this. Have to admit, I'm impressed._


	3. January 15, Winter, Year 36

**January 15, Winter, year 36**

_I'm almost too nervous to eat, and I'm not sure that either of us got enough sleep these past few nights. Skye's pacing, I'm fretting, and there's still a couple of hours to go before this plan of mine gets put into action…_

_If we're acting like this… Well, I guess it'll help me seem nervous about meeting Dai near the fountain._

"Just remember," Claire's voice was soft as she held onto Skye's hands. "No matter what…"

He pulled her close, kissed her lightly.

"I know," he breathed. "I know. I trust you Claire."

She rested her forehead against his shoulder, hearing and feeling his heart beat as rapidly as her own. The hug was not as close as it could have been; her belly was growing more encumbering by the day with their three babies. Soon enough, she suspected that Miharu would forbid her to walk very far, which was why it was so important that this plan be executed as quickly as possible.

"Skye?" her voice was softy, uncertain.

"Mmm?"

"After this is over… will you tell me how hard it would be to match my lifespan to yours?"

Sea-green eyes blinked in confusing, and he pulled away slightly to look down at his wife. She was embarrassed, cheeks flushing a light pink.

"It's just…" she wasn't meeting his eyes, not certain she'd be able to keep her composure if she did. "After Hikari and Suiren messed with your mind, it felt… like a piece of me was gone. Shredded… I don't want you to feel like that."

Nor did she want him to do anything drastic, like killing himself.

"Are you sure?" his voice was gentle, worried. "If… you do this Claire, I can't strip the immortality from you without killing you. No one could."

Now she looked up at him, blue eyes filled with too many emotions to name. Unable to put words to it, she just nodded, then hid her face as best she could into his shoulder. She had turned the details over in her mind until her head reeled, but inevitably had come back to the same thought time and time again.

Skye was more than just her husband, more than just her other half. He was her everything, and if she had to watch everyone around her age and die… she would mourn. And then move on, with him. Because he would be with her, sharing the pain.

"Promise," she whispered. "Please?"

"Alright," he smoothed some of her blonde hair out of her face. "I promise."

He wouldn't tell her all of it… but from what Daisuke had decided when they caught Toshihiro, his immortality would be stripped. This wouldn't be the best of things to show anyone, not with what would happen…

But they could transfer that immortality to Claire. It would work. It _had_ to work…

Right?

Hotaru and Yukiko had both agreed to watch the children, not knowing the dangerous game that Claire and Skye would soon embark upon with their younger brother. They had been told simply that the pair had needed some alone time to talk about the babies, and the future.

In the back of Claire's mind, a thought tickled.

"When this is over with, remind me to tell Ten-chan that I need her to pass on a couple of messages for me?" she murmured. "Gotz is going to need to expand the girls room… upwards, I guess. Time for a second story to the house maybe? And another crib…"

Skye chuckled, kissed her again, and nodded.

"We'll get through this," he promised, knowing full well what was on her mind. "And then we really will sit around and discuss baby names."

It earned him a giggle and a sweet smile. Then Claire took a deep breath and squared her shoulders.

"Be careful," he said, lightly cupping her cheek. His other hand went down to rest on her stomach. "Even a nick from that blade could kill you, or one of the babies."

She nodded, her own hands lightly resting on her stomach, as one of the three decided they wanted to move _right then_. Even in what could be mortal peril, the feel of a kicking baby brought a wide smile to both parent's faces.

Slowly, Skye released her, and made his way out of the room, placing a look of anger on his face. Claire waited a heart pounding five minutes, then slipped out of the room herself.

Now all they had to do was hope that Toshi took the bait.

~~

Toshihiro smirked to himself as he watched them leave their room. So the rumor had some merit to it, Claire was walking in one direction, looking nervous and uncertain, and Skye was going the other, looking almost hopping mad.

She was dressed prettily too, for a pregnant woman. Maybe he _wouldn't_ kill her, instead using her himself once she had given birth. After all, a smart woman like her would do _anything_ to keep Skye from learning the truth, wouldn't she?

He followed the blonde from a fair distance, just in case. Something about this seemed almost too easy, too simple. Just when he was trying to figure out how to remove Daisuke from the throne…

Ah, he was over thinking things. Once Daisuke died, there would be only _one_ male that would be able to rule Tranquility Palace, and that would be _him_. Not his brothers, but him, Toshihiro.

The thought made his smirk get even wider, and he closed the distance carefully as Claire entered the gardens. She was hurrying now, as best her pregnant body would let her.

Maybe he could cut her hair and keep it as a trophy to indicate his mercy…

~~

Claire had felt his eyes upon her the second she had left the sanctuary of the room, and couldn't quite suppress the shiver that ran through her as she moved along the gravel pathway.

It helped to think that Skye and the others would be in position before her, and ready to step in the second he tried to hurt either of them. The binding spells, the trap, and the shield bracelets that Tsuyu had given her went a ways towards easing her mind as well.

But still she was uncertain, despite it all. She had time for a very heartfelt prayer to whatever god or goddess may have been listening to let them all get through this unscathed, and then she rounded the last corner.

She halted for a second at seeing Daisuke, who was clearly as ill-at-ease as she was, swallowed a couple of times, then made a half-hearted attempt as a casual walk. Her hands were trembling just slightly as adrenaline started rushing through her system.

As she mentally chanted at herself to not screw this up, Daisuke spotted her and shot to his feet, as if embarrassed to be caught sitting. Or as if she was his secret and he really _was_ excited to see her.

She looked over her shoulder a brief second, then hurried forward, into a one armed embrace.

"Is he here?" the words were low, almost inaudible even to her ears.

"Yes," she whispered back. "He wasn't too far behind, so he should be coming up in the next minute… or less."

"So staying like this?"

"Probably a good idea… keep whispering too, it'll give off… that impression."

Daisuke made a face, and despite the seriousness of the moment, Claire managed a weak grin.

"What to whisper about though?"

"Anything," She gave a light almost imperceptible half-shrug. "Hell, even babbling nonsense words at this point would probably trick him if he doesn't get too close."

"It's a little hard to get close in this place without anyone knowing…" and Daisuke's voice was dry. "It was the reason we picked it, remember?"

She giggled slightly, and winked. It didn't take Daisuke more than a second to pick up on the cue.

"You know how much trouble we'll be in if we get caught." His voice was low, but not as impossible to hear as his last words had been. "At least with this much open ground we'll be able to spot anyone easily."

"Yes," Claire agreed. Then she added, in a very low whisper, "Here he comes. Ready to get caught?"

"More than ready."

Daisuke hadn't liked hearing this part of the plan any more than Claire had liked saying it, and it had been the part that had made her grateful for Tsuyu's presence and understanding. With a faint sigh he leaned in, and made a great show of pretending to kiss her full on the mouth. In reality, he kissed her cheek, but from the direction that Toshi entered the area, it wasn't too obvious.

His triumphant laugh made the pair jump apart, both grateful for the interruption.

"I couldn't believe it," Toshi shook his head at the pair of them. "My elder brother and the so-obviously-devoted sister in law meeting up behind the backs of their spouses. And yet here is living proof!"

He already had the knife out, and Claire couldn't stop the shiver that went up her spine. It was exact, from the pale white leather wrapped handle, to the three nicks at the top right edge of the blade.

It was almost amazing how automatic it was for Daisuke to step forward and protect her. Toshihiro just smirked a little more as she followed his cue and cowered away from the weapon-wielding Prince.

"What do you want Toshi?" Daisuke's voice was calm.

"What should I do with this wonderful piece of information?" the younger prince smirked in a malicious manner. "You're not so important, Elder brother, I'll kill you here in a moment, but _Claire_…" Toshihiro's smirk got wider. "I'm sure you wouldn't want any news of this reaching my Eldest brother, now would you?"

Claire didn't say anything, just glared. The younger prince shrugged after a moment.

"Unusual that your tongue fails you _now_," he mocked. "If you're wise, you'll run away now, and _maybe_ I won't kill you the way I did those two Princesses."

"Try it if you can," she challenged. "You war-mongering _moron_."

Toshi's jaw dropped.

'What, you thought I was quiet because I was _scared_?! Not hardly," Claire's scorn was obvious, and the people in hiding had a hard time not snickering at the dumbfounded expression on Toshihiro's face. "Unfortunately for _you_, Toshi, _you're_ the one who's busted."

Several rustles made Toshi turn, and sure enough he was surrounded by too many people to avoid. Even Kaemon was there, a disapproving from on his face. The now-caught Prince whirled on his brother and the blonde, a sneer crossing his face.

"You can't stop me!"

He was fast, but Claire had anticipated this move. Without preamble she shoved Daisuke hard to the side, in time to avoid the gleaming blue glass-like blade. It bounced off the protections that Tsuyu had given her, shattering both items into fragments. In the next second while Toshi staggered to regain his balance, the pole of blue glass was out, and hit him directly in the chest. It sprang up into multiple blue wires, caging Toshihiro neatly as the guards, and Skye reached the side of Daisuke and Claire.

The blonde leaned gratefully into her husband's hold as Toshi started ranting in the language of the People, only to be silenced when Akio held out a rainbow-hued crystal.

"Toshihiro, for your crimes, it has been decided that you will be stripped of your immortality, in front of witnesses of Vapors and Moisture Palace, to end the threat of war which you caused."

He made a gesture, and the twenty-some guards lifted the cage and Toshihiro, taking him from the grounds. Once he was gone, a sigh of relief was released by all present, and everyone seemed to sag.

"So that's it then?" Claire asked quietly. "What happens when he's stripped of immortality?"

"It's not something you should see," Skye replied. "Trust me love, you really do not want to know what will happen."

She thought about it for a moment, then turned slightly pale.

"You're right, I _don't_ want to think about it…"

~~~

_It's over. Finally everything is _over_. Kaemon and Akio sent out the notices that Toshihiro has been caught to the Palaces who need to witness his… death by aging—I don't even want to think about the details of that—yesterday, so they'll all be here by the eighteenth._

_I'm _exhausted_… Miharu says that after this I'm not allowed _any_ strenuous activity. I'm not going to argue either, I nearly fell over when Toshi hit the barrier spell and shattered it._

_Sleep…. Good idea. The rest of the story can wait._


	4. January 18, Winter, Year 36

**January 18, Winter, year 36**

_It was Toshi's… execution today. I didn't go, but Skye did. He came back to fetch me once it was done and over with, saying that if I still wanted to be… immortal like him, I would have to hurry._

~~~

Claire followed Skye uncertainly. She really hadn't wanted to be awake yet, preferring the dream of being home again to the reality of still being stuck on the Moon. Why did it have to be so quickly after Toshihiro's execution?

Miharu met them at the door to the healer's ward, a frown upon her face. Skye had the grace to look sheepish.

"Just so you know, I really do not approve of this," her voice was severe. "The risks are every bit as strong as the potential rewards, and some are even worse."

Claire bit her lower lip. She'd been in favor of waiting until she'd given birth to have immortality bestowed upon her—she really didn't know what else to call it beyond really slow aging, and that just sounded ridiculous—but Skye had insisted that it be done _now_, so she had simply followed along.

Skye flushed a little, rubbing the back of his neck, and after moment Miharu softened.

"Oh all right you reckless idiots," she sighed. "Follow me, the circle is almost done."

_This,_ Skye had explained fully. To properly transfer the immortality, a circle that combined shield and spell had to be in place around the recipient, otherwise it wouldn't stick properly.

And Claire had already begun to work out a couple of the dangers that Miharu was worried about. To her children, as well as to her. Her mind ran through a couple of scenarios—one being her babies getting the immortality instead of her—before she gave a mental shrug. She'd made the choice, it was time to see if she would be blessed-or-cursed with the results of the request.

The room was completely cleared out other than the four people who would be making he transfer, and Claire. The blonde was kneeling on a cushion in the middle of a small silver-gilt circle—because kneeling was easier on her body than standing at this stage of her pregnancy—clothed in a simple loose gown of white and gold, her hair unbound for the first time in two weeks.

"Last chance to back out love," Skye's face was as anxious as his voice, worried for her. "You're positive?"

Claire cracked a faint smile.

"I would think that would be obvious," she teased lightly.

Daisuke, Akahari, and Kaemon all snickered. Miharu rolled her eyes from her place by the door, she was watching to ensure that no complications arose, and Skye even managed a chuckle.

"Just… do it," she continued softly. "Please."

Skye nodded, his face serious. Akahari began the chant, quickly joined by the other three. She was the channeling point, being female. It never managed to work properly when transferring to the opposite gender, so there was always a female focal point when the transferee was a woman.

Skye hoped it would ease other complications as well.

Light flared from the circle, silver and blue, so bright that Claire simply closed her eyes and waited. Wind swirled, tangling her hair and causing the dress to flare upwards dramatically.

Points of green and gold began to appear inside the circle, the physical manifestation of Toshihiro's immortality. They lit on Claire's skin and she hissed lightly, wincing. They were like tiny sparks of fire, uncomfortably hot and painful for the brief seconds before they sank into her skin, green fading into the gold.

This continued for several minutes, quickly becoming more and more painful. Claire gritted her teeth stubbornly, refusing to cry out. She knew that if she did, Skye would stop, and that would ruin the spell entirely.

A sudden chill swept over her, as though someone had thrown a bucket of frigid meltwater over her. The wind faded, and the light did too, and for a brief moment Claire thought that was the end of it.

Instinct kept her kneeling and in the end she was glad it had as magic burst up under her in a rush, flooding through her system. The pain was incredible, and this time Claire _did_ cry out with the feel of it. Only a sharp glare from both of his brothers kept Skye from trying to break the circle and get to her.

Thankfully that _was_ the end of it, and the minute the light around Claire faded, Skye darted forward, catching Claire as she slumped backwards, utterly unconscious. Miharu stepped forward, as he looked up, anxiety creasing his face.

"It looks like everything went as planned…" Miharu said calmly. "This is a normal reaction for mortals getting immortality Skye, just let her get some rest and she should be fine in a few hours. It doesn't look like it hard or helped the babies either…"

Relief swept over Skye, and he hugged his unconscious wife to him. He could hardly wait for her to wake up… they still had baby names to discuss.

~~~

_I had a _vile_ headache when I woke up, but otherwise Miharu says I check out just fine. And we _did_ spend time deciding on some names. For girls we have Selene, Luna, and Artemis, for boys Lucien, Cyrus, and Uriel. I offered to name a boy—if we have boys and all three aren't girls—after his father, but he laughed and said that Daisuke would be doing that whenever he and Tsuyu have children, so…_

_Now there's only one thing left to do._

_Wait for the babies to be born._

_….And suddenly I start getting excited. What the _heck?!_ I'm such a dork!_


	5. February 11, Winter, Year 36

**February 11, Winter, year 36**

_I really dislike the waiting…_

~~~

Skye paced the floor, having been tossed out of the healer's chambers by no one less than Miharu, along with the children who were in various stages of anxiety, despite the early hour of the morning.

Probably the most aggravating thing was the he couldn't hear anything through the door, so he had no idea if it was safe to stick his head in. Sure Claire tended to have easy births, but there were exceptions to everything.

So he paced, having nothing better to do. Lauren played pretend with Mirei, Alan and Meredith slept on another bench, and Jamie read a book, glancing up from time to time in amusement at his father's antics.

Once Skye caught the look, and smiled a bit.

"Just wait til _you_ become a father," the silver-haired man retorted. "See how anxious _you_ get over the birth of your first child."

That killed the amused looks quickly, as Jamie blushed a bright red and buried his head in his book. Lauren laughed, privately glad that she didn't intend to ever have children the natural way. If it came down to it, she'd cheerfully adopt.

Mirei, not following a word of it—she was almost asleep again at this point, despite playing with her sister—just blinked and shrugged. She was willing to bet it would be another one of those 'When you're older' things.

~~

"Breathe Claire."

"I _am! _Nnng."

"No, don't push! Not yet!"

"This _isn't_ fun_!_"

~~

By the time Miharu came out, a crowd had gathered. Skye had been joined by almost all his siblings—Daisuke and Tsuyu were at Court, otherwise they would have been there too—Tenshi, and several other people that Claire had made friends with over the past eight months.

She looked at all of them and frowned.

"You're not _all_ going in there at once," she said sternly, propping her hands on her hips.

Glances were exchanged, and several shoulders slumped in resignation. Miharu's word in the healer's section beat even the word of Prince's and Princess's. Jamie and Lauren got up eagerly, wanting to see their mother and the new siblings. Skye was already there and waiting, his own anxiety plain to see.

Miharu shot glances to the rest that said if they didn't wait they'd regret it, then let the trio into the room. Claire was laying down in her bed, face pale and covered with sweat, asleep, but clearly happy. Next to the bed in bassinets on stands, were the three newborn babies. A glowing field of magic—Miharu's protection because the trio were several weeks per-mature—surrounded the bassinets, translucent enough to see through.

Two babies were swaddled in pink, one in blue, and Lauren grinned a little.

"Looks like the girl's side of the family outnumbers the boys permanently," she quietly teased her brother.

He elbowed her, rolling his eyes. Skye just chuckled lightly as Miharu stepped in quietly.

"She told me of the name preferences the pair of you chose," the healer's voice was also quiet. "And seemed to be quite fond of Lucien for the boy, and Selene and Luna for the two girls She wanted me to make sure that it was alright with you."  
"Those are... perfect. Any idea who's going to take after whom?" Skye couldn't help asking.

Miharu rolled her eyes, amused despite herself.

"You've been a father _how_ long?" she reproved him gently. "Now shoo, the rest of them are getting restless. She'll remain here for a few weeks, I had to open her up to retrieve them safely."

"We'll visit," Skye promised, even as Miharu ushered them out.

"Oh believe me, I know that you will."

~~~

_All healthy, if premature. For now at least. Miharu says that she does not foresee any problems, but she would be safe rather than sorry, so neither my love nor the babies will be leaving the infirmary for at least two weeks._

_I hope I will at least be allowed to give Claire some Valentine's day chocolates…_

_Ah, her birthday will happen before Miharu officially releases any of them! I wonder if maybe I can't convince her to let them out early some how? I shall think on this for a while, until I'm allowed back in to see Claire._


	6. February 14, Winter, Year 36

**February 14, Winter, year 36**

Claire is insisting that I write more about the time before I met her, and if I must, I can even use up the remaining pages of the journal. I think I will _not_, but it will do no harm to humor her.

She is doing well at least, improving every day. She chafes at the restrictions Miharu has her under, wishing to be up and about the way she was after the first time. Never mind that the only reason she was allowed up so soon was because she refused to listen to Elli about precautions and ended up making herself ill. It makes me very glad that Miharu has managed to enforce her restrictions.

Though I did get Miharu to say that she would allow Claire and the new little ones out on her birthday _Only_ for that day, and if any of them get over-tried or appear unhappy, we are supposed to return immediately.

My Claire complains, but I think she is a little glad that Miharu is tougher and more stubborn than herself. She may claim to feel better, but I have seen how she winces when she moves very much.

She sleeps a great deal more as well, but that is only to be expected. Dealing with three is a bit more difficult than dealing with two. I believe, in fact, that she sleeps when they do, which is why she is doing so now.

It is so… wonderful to see her face, even her resting face. There is a glow about her now, that is not only the after-effect of the babies, but from the transference of immortality. I can only hope that she never discovers we gave her Toshihiro's, she would be less than pleased about it.

It's strange to think, what would have happened had it just been the two of us would not have been a true lengthening of her lifespan, only an equalizing of the time we share. In essence I would had transferred roughly half of my lifespan to her.

I would never have regretted it… However had we not come here and experienced what we did, I think she still would refuse me. So some good came out of this, I no longer have to think of what I would do to ease the time without her.

And I will never tell her what I was considering. Even as weak as she is, she would smack me. I would deserve it, but I do not wish her to strain herself.

Hmm… another story?

Let me see. I suppose the one where I turned thief to survive would take up some time and pages.

About two years after Annette was KIA, I returned to wandering, simply because I didn't have the means to pay the rent. In staying those extra years I had been forced to take the remaining jewelry to an appraiser and sell it piece by piece. I had swiftly learned the concept of bills and the fact of not paying them meant that what I needed would get shut of in short order.

After I left that apartment I began to look around for a restaurant that would allow me to remain and study cooking. I tried many a place, working as a busboy for several different restaurants until I became fed up with trying to get either a raise in pay or position.

Do keep in mind that I was still slightly spoiled and foolish, so I kept expecting them to see how wonderful I was within days of being hired and quit in frustration before anyone truly got the chance to know me.

So inevitably it was indeed my own foolish fault.

But I digress. I left that town and went to another, and another after that, all out of range of Goddess Ponds. The new towns I visited were less friendly to strangers and many shunned me. I could find no place to employ myself, and was in danger of starving indeed, when I happened to pass by a thrift store with a television in the window. It was playing a movie about a handsome thief, who could steal even the stars from the sky.

I was hungry, and desperate, so I did the only thing I could think of. I emulated the thief. I crept into an unguarded supermarket and stole food from the shelves, to save myself from dying.

I was caught, as you may surmise, and that was the first time I used my paralyzing spell on a group of people to keep from being caught. I quickly left that town, it was small and I was the only Person there.

It started small, food here and there. Then small treasures liberated from someone's pocket. I'm not quite sure when it evolved into my sending notices, or my reputation becoming quite so wide-spread, but it happened. I soon began looking into disguises so that I could steal and yet remain in the same town a while longer.

I romanced many a young woman as well, into letting me go. All of them were susceptible to the empty words of flattery, so it wasn't difficult.

…if she sees that she really _will_ smack me. And I do not think that the Valentine's chocolate I have for her will make up for the arrogance in that remark.

But it _was_ quite easy… I regret some of it now, and I do find myself wondering if perhaps some of those girls suffered because of my arrogance and pride. I wish I could say I remember some of them… but only my Claire was ever strong enough to put an impression on me, to make me keep returning to see her.

And that may get me a kiss, so perhaps this all evens out?

Ah I hear a fussing child. Which means the other two won't be sleeping much longer, and by proxy neither will Claire.

I do hope she enjoys these chocolates and the news that she will be leaving this place for her birthday.


	7. February 23, Winter, year 37

**February 23, Winter, year 37**

__My goodness, happy birthday to me! It was _so_ wonderful to be able to stretch my legs at last, even if it wasn't for very long. Still a few hours was more than enough to return my patience and willingness to rest.

I was very grateful that Daisuke promised he wouldn't throw me a big feast-party like they normally did. I don't think I'd be able to handle something like that, not at the strength and energy level I have now.

The babies were staring in awe at everything. It was so cute! I can already tell them apart. Selene is Meri, only reversed! She has blonde bangs—thought I suppose it's too early to call them bangs, isn't it?—and the rest of her hair is silver. Her left eye is blue and her right eye is green.

Luna has pure silver hair, like Jamie's, and Skye's eyes. She's Skye in miniature, and female! But then Lucian is a male mini-me, so I guess it all works out, doesn't it?

I got some of the best news I've had in the longest while though… We'll be allowed to go _home_ at the end of the month!

Ten-chan passed on all my messages—I can't believe I completely forgot to mention these things—and so my house has once again been modified. I think I'll give Lauren and Mirei the upstairs of the girl's room, I'm fairly sure that by the time Meredith wants to join them that Lauren will be at that college in the City for clothing. And until they're weaned the babies will be sleeping with Skye and myself.

Which reminds me that I'll have to get a bunkbed for the boy's room, else there will _never_ be enough room.

I could probably redo the curtains and flooring in the downstairs of the girl's room too, goodness knows that after sixteen—almost seventeen now—years it certainly needs it.

Oh, and I have been plied with presents! Hee.

Lauren found me a simple gold bracelet in their room, Kaemon gave leave for Jamie to give me a couple of books of fairytales, Tsuyu gave me a _beautiful_ sculpture—I think it's made of _diamond!_—Daisuke said I could raid the proverbial linen closet for fabrics before I went home, Hotaru presented me with winged kittens—a litter of five, this will be interesting to explain to everyone back home. Meri's Pegasus, and now these little guys… Ah well, they're too adorable to refuse!—Yukiko gave me a locket with a picture of all my children and my husband on one side, and all of them on the other, and Hoshiko and Yue worked together to collect plant seeds for me!

Miharu gave me a tome of healing magic, she promises she doesn't need it, and Ten-chan brought me birthday wishes, messages, and presents from home. And other people dropped by my 'sickroom' to drop off even_ more_!

I mean, I understand I made a favorable impression, but all this? It's so impressive and overwhelming that I still don't know what all to say.

Skye added a diamond to our pendants, so we now have two. He then promptly made me earrings to go with! I _glittered_ today!

I'm already trying to decide which fabrics I want to bring with me when I go home. Definitely the cloth of gold and silver, I want some of the gauze that sparkles in the sunlight, hmm… Maybe some of the darker colors, that had gilt threads shot through them. It made quite the impression, and I could maybe use them in some new clothes for my kids as well as Skye and me.

Now that I'm leaving, I'm actually a little bit sad. Alan has been going around taking as many pictures as he possibly can, with Jamie in tow because Jamie's hands are steadier with the camera.

I do sort of wish that I could smooth things over with Tsukiko, but she's decided that since I was the one who learned it was Toshihiro doing all the awful things… well, lets just say that I liked her better when we first met. At least then she _spoke_ to me. Now she just ignores me like I'm some piece of baggage or… something.

It's very aggravating. But I guess I understand. In a roundabout way I caused Toshi's death. I wouldn't be very nice to myself either… So I trade favor for favor and ignore her back. It's just easier that way.

Talking to her is like trying to talk to a brick wall. It just _doesn't_ _work_.

Bah, I'm working myself up when I should be resting, properly speaking. But I don't get the time to sit and write now, so I'm going to use it while I can.

Getting back to the babies, they're well… _babies!_ They eat, sleep and take dumps. And shred my sleeping pattern. I think Uncle Tak will still be hiring Harvest Sprites for a few months until they have a better sleeping rhythm.

Admittedly judging by his note he just wants me _back_, so I guess he won't begrudge his new nieces and nephew. Hehehe.

Mmmm…. Ack! I just got _landed_ on by one of the kittens! If the babies aren't awake, these little guys and girls certainly are. They seem to follow the usual colorings of normal kitties—we've got orange and silver tabbies! So cute!—other than the wings. Every kitten has wings that are an odd, bright orange. But Hotaru promises that the color will change as they get older, to match their fur.

I'm a little worried about how my house-and-farm kitties will take the newcomers. I hope they don't handle it too badly.

Ah, I can't _wait_ to get home! Even if I can't work in the earth yet, just being home, smelling the sea breeze, the grass smell… Seeing the sunrise of home will be _wonderful_. And seeing everyone else will be like heaven. All my friends and family…

I can hardly wait…

Ah, I hear a fussy Lucien! Better hurry and tend him before he wa—never mind, there goes Selene… and Luna.

Ah, children…. Haha!


	8. February 30, Winter, year 37

**February 30, Winter, year 37**

_Homeward, homeward, homeward we go!_

Claire was practically dancing as they packed. Even the children arguing about which trinket or toy went in whose suitcase couldn't bring her mood down, and her cheerfulness was catching. Squabbles turned into amiable disagreements, turned into good-natured teasing.

There were more bags than when they'd arrived. Everyone had gifts and other items to take along on the trip home. Not to mention the live, flying animals. Claire had been forced to take from Alan the flying frog he'd wanted to keep, knowing full well that he'd only use it to cause problems at home, and he'd complained for a while until he was reminded that it would be full spring tomorrow, which meant more bugs and things to catch.

After that he happily pounced back to his packing. Every so often as they worked in cleaning up the room, someone would start humming a song, and then someone would add in the lyrics, and before anyone really knew what was happening, music was echoing through both rooms.

And for the most part, the babies slept right through it. When they cried for food or changing or just because, there was a temporary halt in packing so that the trio could get the attention needed.

The closet was cleaned out—Claire liked the fabric and wanted to turn it into some more useful types of clothing—the toys were packed away, the baby-presents were tucked away in a sack all their own, the winged cats were in a large covered basket, Meri's Pegasus was waiting for them at the portal area…

Claire let out a long, pleased sigh. At last. At last everything was coming to an end. Soon enough she would be back where she belonged, and after that rooting around in the good, rich earth that she loved so much.

Skye looked up, and chuckled softly.

"Ready to go home?" he asked, sipping his suitcase closed.

Claire's grin was bright.

"You know it!" she chirped. "Me and everyone else, I do believe. No?"

"Yes."

~~

It wasn't too surprising to learn that they wouldn't be getting home until about midnight. What _was_ surprising were the promises of visits and letters, the hugs and the tears.

Eventually Claire had to pass off the babies to Lauren and Jamie as she received hug after hug from the People she had gotten to know and enjoy the company of in the past months.

"We'll visit," Tsuyu promised. "One of these festival days, you'll see."

The blonde grinned.

"I'll be careful," she teased.

Kaemon and Daisuke laughed, and even Akio cracked a smile at the joke. Tsuyu, Akahari and Haruka all laughed as well, embracing Claire in a three-way hug.

Skye received—gentle for he was holding Lucien—claps on the back, and several brother-hugs.

"Keep in better contact this time," Daisuke grinned. "Mother will be very disappointed if you don't, and from what I've heard she's started picking and choosing through eligible bachelors to marry off Hotaru-chan and Yuki-chan."

Skye groaned. As the Eldest Son, he would have to be at the palace to witness those…Claire just giggled.

"We'll be glad to attend," her grin was pure mischief. "In fact if Yuki and 'Taru want me to, I'll sew them some dresses!"

Hotaru's expression was answer enough, and Yukiko looked as though she was about to slip some snow down Claire's back. The blonde grinned, and claimed her husband's free arm contentedly, pulling him away at last.

"Come on silly, we can't leave without you, you know," her eyes glittered with mirth. "Let's go home!"

~~

The entire village and then some were there to greet them once they touched down on good old earth. Jill, carrying her own twins, and Jack with Eve and their new baby girl, were at the forefront of the line to hug the blonde farmer, and soon enough everyone was inside a sea of loving, familiar, and most importantly _friendly_ faces.

Melissa glomped tight to Lauren's arm, and refused to let go, even when Lauren jokingly attempted to pull her arm free. She didn't really mind, she had missed Mel almost as much. In the back of her mind was the mental note that soon she would have to come clean to her Mom… And somehow this worried her less than it had at first.

Sharron shyly greeted Jamie, and he was the exuberant one this time, for a moment forgetting his embarrassment and picking her up in a hug. Following the hug he endured good-natured ribbing from his cousins Robert and Max, blushing but happy.

Alan, Mirei and Meredith were dog-piled by their cousins and friends, all babbling questions about the Pegasus, the Palaces of the Moon, the journey, the People themselves…

Skye smiled, watching as everyone was absorbed into the commotion. This was how it was supposed to be. Bright, cheery, and full of love and laughter. Maybe though example they could show the People of the Moon how life was _really_ supposed to be lived.

Naturally, none of them got home until near six in the morning. Skye stabled the Pegasus, whom Meri called Butterball, as everyone else made their ways into the newly remodeled house.

No one was for sleep beyond Claire and the babies though. They had finally come home, it was time to get back to work.

~End~


	9. Afterward

-Afterward-

James: Jamie married Sharon, Marlin's oldest daughter, and took over that farm. They had five children. Three girls—Amber, Gina, and Dia—and two boys, Kurt and Joe.

Lauren: After coming clean about her orientation, and receiving her parent's blessing, Lauren pursued a relationship with Melissa. Eventually the pair left for Ming City, and through Gustafa's influence broke into the music business. They adopted two girls Sierra and Sunshine.

Alan: Pursuing his love of bugs and plants, Alan eventually became an explorer, always wanting to learn more. On his travels he met and eventually married Clara. They visit every summer, until Clara decides to settle in the Valley and raise their two daughters, Alexis and Daviana.

Mirei: Following somewhat in her mother's footsteps, Mirei learned how to heal, and took classes on midwifery from Elli. She moved to Flowerbud village to give the midwife there a younger pair of hands, and eventually married the apprentice baker, a young man named Chase. Their son is named Amadeus.

Meredith: A farmer at heart, this girl stayed on the Sunshine Ranch, and happily worked the land. She married Trent's son Jericho, and had four children, two boys and two girls. Leah, Bella, Mike, and Carl.

Selene: An animal enthusiast, Selene married Rick's younger son, Thomas, and between them they run the two animal ranches. They have four children also, three girls—Rose, Iris and Lily—and a song, Briar. Briar and Rose are twins, and after a childhood accident left Rose blind, he has always looked out for her.

Luna: Moving to Mineral Town gave this clever trader access to imports from Ming City, in order to pass them on to the Moon People. She eventually marries a young Moon person named Hatano, and they have to daughters and a son; Liara, Hikari, and Kyle

Lucien: Showing an interest in art, Lucien eventually becomes a wander painter, returning every winter to the Valley to see his family. Though he never marries, he eventually adopts two earth boys, Brian and Calvin, and a Moon boy, Hiroshi

Claire and Skye: Both outlived their children and their family, but because of their vigilance and love of farming, they kept their island community thriving even as they modernized with the ages. They became known to be like the Witch Princess and the Harvest Goddess, and people from around the world traveled to them to hear their advice and see their magic.

Claire, true to her word, never bore any more children, but as the years have passed she and Skye adopted many children who needed the sort of unconditional love and attention that they were good at giving.


End file.
